021514-SamiMeouet
TC: Sạmị? AA: Oh, hi Meouet! TC: Họw ạṙe yọu? AA: Not bad. Still working on getting this place built up before any monsters come after us, but I'm almost done. AA: And exchanged gifts with Beau, so that was fun. <3 TC: Gọọd. I họpe yọuṙ ṭeạm ṙemạịns sạfe. Oh? TC: Oh yes, I wạs ṙemịnded mạṭespṙịṭ dạy wạs hạppenịng. TC: Dịd yọu hạve fun? AA: Oh, so trolls have that too? AA: Yeah, it was fun. I've been working on her present forever. I think she really liked it. AA: But we couldn't spend too much time on that when we've got monsters all around, y'know? TC: Yes. Sọme ạlsọ celeḃṙạṭe ạ ḃlạck dạy. I feel lịke I used ṭọ knọw ạ pạịṙ ṭhạṭ mạde ạ week ọuṭ ọf ṭṙạppịng ạnd sneạkịng up ọn eạch ọṭheṙ∴ Buṭ I cạn'ṭ ḃe suṙe. AA: Hmm. I'm just going to pretend it was playful and loving instead of your weird troll hate-romance so I can find that cute. TC: Ah∴ TC: Iṭ cọuld ḃe cuṭe. Ṭhịnk ọf ịṭ lịke∴ ạn ạffecṭịọnạṭe ṙịvạlṙy. Ṭhe ọṭheṙ peṙsọns flạws ḃọṭheṙ yọu sọ much ṭhạṭ yọu∴ eṙm∴ encọuṙạge ṭhem ṭọ wọṙk ọn ịṭ. TC: Iṭ's kịnd ọf lịke helpịng∴ ịf ṭhey ạṙen'ṭ sṭupịd. TC: If ṭhey've ṙeṭuṙned ṭhe feelịngs, yọu ọḃvịọusly hạve flạws ṭọ wọṙk ọn ạlsọ. AA: Yeah. I've had it explained to me in the past. Like....a lot. TC: Heh∴ TC: I'll nọṭ geṭ fuṙṭheṙ ịnṭọ ịṭ ṭhen. AA: Yeah, no worries. It's probably just me not being able to grasp it, not you guys not being able to explain it. AA: So how are things going for you? TC: I wạs gọịng ṭọ ạsk yọu mọṙe ạḃọuṭ∴ họw yọuṙ ṭeạm wọṙks well ṭọgeṭheṙ∴ I seem ṭọ hạve ḃṙọken ịṭ dọwn ạnd ṙeḃuịlṭ ịṭ ạ ḃịṭ∴ TC: Mạy nọṭ hạve ḃeen ṭhe ḃesṭ ạppṙọạch. TC: Iṭ's kịnd ọf wọṙkịng I ṭhịnk. AA: Oh. I don't know. I always just assumed it was because we were such good friends. AA: But I guess we're also lucky because a lot of us have good skills to balance each other out. Like how Beau's good at thinking tactically, and Nate's got hunting skills, and I'm good at helping people believe in themselves and stuff. TC: I wịsh I cọuld fịguṙe ọuṭ họw ṭọ geṭ ṭhịs ṭeạm ṭọ dọ ṭhạṭ. AA: I still don't really know much about Team Dangan Ronpa, I'm afraid, so I don't know exactly where they could use improvement. TC: I cạn ọnly gịve my ọpịnịọns, sọ ịṭ mạy nọṭ ḃe useful. TC: Nọṙ dọ I ṭhịnk yọu hạve ṭhe ṭịme wịṭh ṭhe ịmps ṭọ heạṙ me ṙạṭṭle ọff such gọssịp AA: Well, the imps are pretty bad here, yeah. But they haven't come for us here yet. Which is almost a problem, since we're setting traps for them that would make fighting them here a lot easier. TC: Smạṙṭ∴ AA: Oh! You could try a strategy meeting! We had one of those a little bit ago where we could figure out the best way to fight these things, and decide what our next moves need to be and stuff. TC: Ṙyspọṙ sạịd sọmeṭhịng lịke ṭhạṭ ạ lịṭṭle ḃịṭ ạgọ. We mạy hạve ṭọ dọ ṭhạṭ. TC: I ạm gọịng ṭọ sịṭ dọwn ạnd ṭype ọuṭ họw I ṭhịnk eveṙyọne ịs ọpeṙạṭịng ṙịghṭ nọw? ạnd mạyḃe keep ṭạḃs ọn ṭhe develọpmenṭ. I'll geṭ ḃạck ṭọ yọu ịn ạ ḃịṭ. AA: Okay. TC: Be sạfe, Sạmị. AA: You too, Meouet.